Radiant Beacon
She was the youngest by several years, with a gentle white coat and a long red mane. Her horn was a little short, and the emblem on her flank was that of a crystal ball: despite being only fifteen years of age, she was already being trained as a diplomat, and she had a talent for negotiation and debate... or rather, getting her way. bright magenta eyes Morning Glory and Ardent Desire were both so distracted they had both forgotten to check whether or not Radiant Beacon was still under Ardent's allure. And the youngest sibling most definitely was still feeling that draw. She wanted it too: she was old enough, she had experienced a stallion's touch before, and she was the one who was trying so hard. She modeled herself off Morning Glory, and she put everything she had into pleasing her big brother. She loved them both direly, but if it came down to it... she would be more than willing to slide herself between the two and make it clear that she was just as capable and beautiful a mare as Morning Glory was. She would not allow herself to be relegated to the status of lonely hag alone in the manse, while every other mare got to love and be loved by her big brother... Radiant Beacon was overcome not just with shock and anger... but a strange, deep, terrible jealousy. <-- demon? Final thoughts There was silence between the two, and then they shifted slowly, pulling each other closer, bodies pressing together as tight as they dared. Eventually, both slipped into sleep, with their forms still curled together, and both were unaware of when Radiant Beacon silently slipped into the room to lean over the couch and glare down at them with jealousy and fury. They were hypocrites, and liars, and traitors... yet still she felt an intense, severe need for Ardent Desire. But her compulsion had transformed, too: she recognized that he was forbidden, that he was something she wasn't supposed to have, and that only made her want him all the more. And she knew he was attracted to her: she was young and beautiful and always said the right things and oh, she would let him do anything he wanted to her, not like bossy Morning Glory... Radiant Beacon glared furiously at her older sister, her hatred so intense that it seemed to make the older sister writhe a bit in her sleep, as if the poisonous thoughts of the younger mare were seeping into her dreams. Her big sister had been her idol, her own maternal figure, since she had never known their mother... and now, that same pony had stolen away what was rightfully hers to experience and enjoy, and banned her from it. And for all her reasons, there the whore herself lay in her own brother's embrace... Her eyes flashed as she looked back at Ardent Desire, longing for him, lusting for him, and feeling like... like he should belong to her. Oh yes, she would do anything for him, she wanted him happy, but she would not share him with her traitor big sister... and she would make it clear that he was hers, all hers, even if she let him continue to play with others. Her thoughts were confused as emotion rippled through her and overrode logic and sense, and the unicorn didn't even recognize how alien some of these thoughts were to her sweet nature. All her former personality was being stripped away, dissolving in a mix of Ardent Desire's influence and raw greed. Radiant Beacon left after a few minutes, still fuming, to head to her room and plot and curse. When she eventually fell asleep on her bed, muttering through dark dreams even in her rest, she was unaware of the devil that calmly let itself into her room, and laid a single thin claw on her temple, amplifying her greed and slowly killing what little conscience and morality remained inside her. The devil's golden mask gleamed as its orange eyes studied the pony, and then it nodded calmly once as it drew away from her and said softly: "Treasures cannot be shared. They must be claimed and hidden away... or they must be destroyed." Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies